1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a game apparatus combining the general game playing skills and tactics of checkers with novel word forming skills and tactics.
The terminology "checkers game" as employed herein is intended to connote the conventional game wherein two players maneuver game playing pieces on a playing surface divided into alternately colored square faces, with all play being conducted on spaces of one color, such as black. The players sit on opposite sides of the board and alternately move their pieces diagonally in a forward direction. Upon reaching the last rank of the board, pieces are "crowned" and kings may move both backwards and forwards diagonally. The object of the game is to eliminate opponent's playing pieces from play by "jumping" them.
In particular, the present invention relates to a game apparatus including a rectangular checkered playing surface and cube-shaped playing pieces having lettered faces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there has not been developed any accepted game or game apparatus which includes the basic moves associated with a checkers game in combination with word forming tactics in an enjoyable manner. Because the basic moves of a checkers game are well known, it has been found desirable to combine such moves with word forming skills and tactics to provide an enjoyable and offtimes educational game apparatus.
Illustrative of prior art game apparatus of a word forming types are: the "GAME" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 810,631 issued in 1906 to S. F. Enos; the "GAME" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,591,639 issued in 1926 to E. R. McDonald; the "GAME" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,167,915 issued in 1939 to D. H. Sweet; and the "BOARD GAME APPARATUS" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,808 issued in 1971 to R. F. Anderson.
The above set forth prior art game attemps each include game concepts which provide for twenty-six playing pieces associated with each player, such as to represent the letters of the English alphabet. None of these attempts employ the basic game playing concepts of the conventional checkers game, and thus do not provide the desirable type of game apparatus discussed hereinabove, and as provided by the present invention. The present invention eliminates the shortcomings of prior art attempts in game apparatus by providing an educational and enjoyable combination of basic checkers game playing moves and word forming moves.